Devices for holding cell phones are well known to the art and include myriad cases and covers such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,597,225 for a carrying case with selectively adjustable stand and U.S. Pat. No. 7,508,932 for a cell phone holder headband.
It is known in the field that issues regarding the potential deleterious effects of exposure to electromagnetic radiation have arisen. To reduce undue direct exposure to radiation, “Bluetooth” or other “hands free” devices have been employed whereby the phone is not in direct contact with the head of the user. Alternatively, simply holding the phone in spaced relation to the user's head has been employed as a safety measure. A minimum spacing of phone from head of one inch has been believed to be effective.